Sin
by RW Grimm
Summary: Eight drabbles dedicated to the Homunculi. Each drabble has some refreance to the actual sins. Seven deadly sins, seven Homunculi, endless angst. There is nothing else to say.
1. Fake Human

**A/n:** **Sin will be made up of eight drabbles, seven of which associating with the seven Homunucli. I'm doing my best to ass some symbolism into these drabbles, and forgive me if I screw up with characterization, some of the Homunculi (like Sloth) I'm not as...well versed on. :)**

* * *

_**Sin by RW Grimm**_

_A copy is never as good as the original._

**_-Me (RW Grimm)_**

_**#1 Fake Human**_

Homunculi, imitation humans, nothing more than cheap replica.

They lived far longer than any human, they possessed more power and strength than humans ever could.

They lived through so much pain, pain which seemed like a momentary prick in their existence. Drowning…burned alive…dismemberment…dipped in boiling oil…it all was nothing to them.

Humility…kindness…abstinence…liberality…allmeaningless to them. Humans were bound by morals and virtues, they weren't.

They weren't human.

They were stronger, yet somehow inferior.

Humans were weak and pathetic to them, yet they wanted to _be _them.

Drifting through time, surrounded by what you most desire, but never being able to obtain it.

Wouldn't you be just a little bitter?

END


	2. Sloth

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. This first one is about Sloth, of which I don't know much about. I haven't seen the whole series and only a handful of episodes with her in it. I scanned the internet for info on her but found none! Aren't there any Sloth fanatics out there? I mean there's a fanlisting for Falman:)**

* * *

_Apathy and inactivity in practice and virtue._

_**#2 Sloth**_

Old habits die hard, even after death.

No longer who she once was, and she was still a mother to her very soul…if she had one.

A little pup sitting in her lap, just like two others from so long ago…

But that time was gone.

Now she was inhuman, more powerful than them, yet somehow beneath them.

In the cramped market streets she would gracefully flow through them as smooth as silk.

She didn't want to be around them, they were not like her, though she had once been like them.

Memories…pain…they walked hand in hand.

She would rather be thrown into a pit of snakes then have flashes of the past.

Oh she, poor Melancholy, poor daughter who's lost…

Drawing the coach of her masters, like a loyal mule…

So she can forget her burdens and pains, no matter what the cost.

END


	3. Pride

**A/n- :P Pride's another one I don't know much about, but I think it came out pretty good. It seems I was pretty in character for sloth, I never really noticed how 'in tune' with their respective sins the Homunculi were but with the research I'm doing I'm either noticing things or digging too deep into it. Hiromu must be doing some research since it was pointed out by someone that the deaths of Greed and Lust were similar to the punishments you receive in hell for those sins. :)**

**Nelja-**I just wanted to know more about her personality, I've only seen a few episodes she's actually been in.

* * *

_Unreasonable and inordinate self-esteem._

_**#3 Pride**_

He was special, he was created for a specific purpose, unlike his kin. To infiltrate the military, take control of the country. None of his kin had such a responsibility, only him.

Unlike the others, he aged, another thing that separated him from them. Every morning he would gave into his vanity mirror and see another wrinkle creasing his brow. Though sometimes one would swear there were horns.

He sat upon a golden throne, high above mortal man, so naïve in their ways, so oblivious to what was around them. He watched the pathetic world go by in a garland-adorned coach, drawn by faithful Melancholy.

Medals adorned his uniform, glittering like jewels. He would continue his charade of a kind smile, hiding an uncaring nature, a nature that wanted to rid himself of the putrid smell of humanity.

Rocks bashing in his skull, hellfire licking at his skin, he did not heed what is only harmful to man.

He was all powerful, he was special, he would never fall.

END


	4. Gluttony

**A/n: This drabble is short. Why? Because Gluttony, both as a sin and as a Homunculi, has little substance. There's really not much to write about. So, while I eat the ice cream _Everto Angelus_** **gave me, I apologize. And thank you _Nelja_ for the Sloth bio, it helped me understand her a little better. :)**

* * *

_Eating in excess_

_**#4 Gluttony**_

Some say that, when a person overeats it is because they are missing something, and are attempting to fill that hole in their soul with food.

But he has no soul. No matter how much he eats, that vast void of nothing shall never be filled.

His grin is wide and mocking, like a wolf's. His eyes are as beady as a swine's, and just as dull and stupid.

King of food and drink he wears an ivy crown upon his bald head. Like a king he throws his power around with no regard towards others. Only himself, and his pretty little rabbit.

It is she alone he cares for, for both are kin, both are sins of the flesh.

END


	5. Greed

**A/n: Sorry, this one is pretty short. Um...let's all go cloud watching some time. :)**

**Blonde-Existentialist-**The rabbit is Lust, it's an animal that represents her sin (because of their fast rate of multiplication)

* * *

_Insatiable desire for wealth_

**_#5 Greed_**

He is unlike his kin, he does not wish to be human.

Humans are mortal, at some point they shall die. What is the point of everything if you eventually die, and lose it all.

No, he wishes for immortallity, to spend eternity accumulating his dragon horde.

When he had first been 'born' he had nothing. His most valuble possessions were the clothes on his back, a threadbare coat and cobbled shoes.

But he had changed that.

Money, jewelry, people.

They were his golden apples, they were _his_.

END


	6. Wrath

**A/n: This one is short too! But after this it's just Lust and Envy and those two have a lot more to them than some of the other Homunculi. :)**

**Fading wind**-It's weird for me, sometimes Greed looks hot, and other times he's ugly (I don't know why, lol). But, I care more about what's from the neck down than the face, lol. :)

* * *

_Belligerence aroused by a real or supposed wrong_

_**#6 Wrath**_

Rage. It coursed through his blood, boiling it.

His eyes, filled with flame, hide behind a black lion's mane.

A dagger as hand he attacks like an animal, feeling nothing for the innocent lambs, their fleece soaked in blood.

Poor little Choler, sad and alone, haunted by visions of a former life.

Bury your fears in Melancholy's bosom, and embrace the coldness of a once mother's touch.


	7. Envy

**A/n: Desperate Housewives is a cool show. That's all I have to say. :)**

* * *

_Spite and resentment at seeing the success of another__**#7 Envy**_

Green with envy. That was the saying right?

Who has he to envy? Can a human change their appearance at will, becoming anyone they want? No, they are trapped in the single little lives of themselves.

The only thing he did not have was his father's true love, how could he when he abandoned him the way he did. But the other two, those brats, they had all of his love.

How he despised them, he wished they'd all be thrown into icy water, frozen forever in time.

His hair is like a cluster of venomous snakes, ready to strike. The icy stare of this gorgon cannot turn others to stone, but there are many other ways to kill things so weak as the humans.

A dog, an old woman, he could become anything, anything but himself. But why would he want to be so weak? How he was now, was stronger than he had been in his previous life.

He would rather eat is own heart and entrails than to be so weak again.

END


	8. Lust

**A/n: Sorry I took so long. This is the last Sin drabble, unless I'm inspired to write more (there's a slight chance I'll do virtues), but don't expect it to happen. I hope this one's not too short for Lust lovers out there. :)**

* * *

_Self-indulgent sexual desire _

_**#8 Lust**_

An orobourous adorns her bosom, like a red rose.

Looking into a mirror, cracked and worn, she sees fragments.

What are these blurry images? A past life?

What she sees, what she cannot remember, brings her pain, as sharp as a snake's bite.

There are two parts of her, two halves that pull at her constantly.

Venus Vulgaris, an unknown being who haunts her soul, and threatens her with pieces of the past. She is not stained by blood or sin, only love for one long lost.

Venus Coelestis, a more familiar being, who holds a flaming vase filled with the destruction and despair she has caused. She is stained, she is corrupted, she fills no remorse for her evil deeds. Sometimes she even enjoys it.

But who is she really? Which Venus is the real her?

Two parts of her soul, two doves flying in different directions.

END


End file.
